Experimentation
by Shota-with-a-shotgun
Summary: Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami are investigating the disappearances of 16 students in an abandoned hospital. As they are locked in they find the students, experimented into abnormal hybrids. The only way to get them out and to turn the students human again, is to hold a "class trial" , the trio has the option of escaping, or becoming experiments themselves. May or may not have pairings


__Hey everyone, this is a lab experiment au, original plot and sprites from .com (credit her)

You can also find this story at my tumblr, .com (tagged under /writing)

I will try to make this around 18-20 chapters long, and i will also try to update every week

* * *

_A 15 year old Naegi Makoto bounded into the classroom, where his two friends (as he liked to call them) Byakuya Togami and Kyouko Kirigiri sat towards the back, conversing quietly about something or other. Naegi however, was not interested in the topic of conversation between the two. He had something very important to tell them and class was going to start soon._

_Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami met during their first year of attending Hopes Peak Academy. They all had different personalities and not even the greatest fortune teller could forsee the three becoming an inseperable trio. But their love for Mystery linked them. They have been together ever since._

_"Kirigiri, Togami!" He Shouted, but lowered his voice upon the glare sent his way by the Heir "Look what i found last night"._

_"What is it, Naegi" Kirigiri watched as Naegi rummaged through his bag before producing a stack of papers and laying them out on the desk_

_The brown haired boy smiled "You guys are going to love this"_

That was 2 days ago. The papers turned out to be files on 16 missing exchange students, Each with a rather odd talent. They all went missing 2 years ago, within a span of three months, Sayaka Maizono being the first, And Sakura Oogami being the last. None of the files included pictures, aside from the basic information needed on a police case, the only information mentioned were the titles of the students.

Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami stood in front of an abandoned Hospital, closed down five years Prior. It was the last place where the latest kidnapping victim ,Sakura, was seen.

"Naegi, are you sure this is the right place? We can be charged for trespassing if caught you know" Togami muttered

"Of course it is! They have to be in there!" Naegi said

"This might just be a lost cause...but I have to admit this sounds rather intriguing" Kirigiri said

"Fine, but if something goes wrong i'm pinning all blame on you" Togami reluctantly agreed

"Come on Kirigiri, pick the lock" Naegi gave three decective a light push, anticipating the secrets within.

The decective stepped back, swinging open the door. As the three stepped inside they noticed the vast amount of darkness and turned on a flashlight

They began their search

First floor, nothing. Same with the second and third floors. Dejected, Naegi walked back to the exit, finally coaxed by Togami to "get out of here before we're arrested". But, as he tried to turn the knob, it wouldn't budge. Togami tried next, with the same outcome

"Um...Kirigiri, we need your help..." Naegi said, trying to turn the unresponsive knob once more. Upon hearing nothing once more he turned around "Kirigiri plea-"

The room was empty.

Togami And Naegi searched every inch of the hospital, but to no avail. Not a single trace of the white haired girl. They were on the third floor and reluctantly finishing up. She could not be found.

Naegi was about to call the search off and find a way out to call help, when he was interrupted by Togami "Naegi, get over here, I found something" his tone of voice was unidentifiable.

Naegi rushed over, dread and relief creating a mixture in the pit of his stomach that was not comfortable. He could be rushing over to meet with his best friends mangled corpse, He could be arriving to find her alive. His heart seemed to beat louder and faster with each passing step.

When he arrived, he found nothing of what he was expecting. But as the saying goes, expect the unexpected. He saw the heir kneeling down, peering into a small door, just barely enough for them to fit through. As Naegi looked into the dark abyss, he could just barely make out the form of steps.

He looked to Togami, who met his gaze. They both nodded, and stepped inside.

The fourth floor, it looked relatively cleaner and newer than the other dust coated floors. Though, it didn't even seem to count as a floor, it was just a hallway with a few doors. One of them however, slightly ajar.

Naegi was moving before his brain could tell him not to, running to the door and slamming it open, with Togami at his heels.

He came to a screeching halt, three people were standing around Kirigiri, who had bandages over both eyes and both hands. She was strapped to a table, with a smaller table that had surgical equipment covered in pink resting on it.

The unknown group was made up of a boy and two girls. The boy had pitch black hair, with bangs over his left eye dyed white, effectively covering it, He wore an oversized lab coat and a surgical mask around his neck, He had one red eye. One girl was blonde, hair tied into a ponytail and dyed red at the edges, She had on a nurses uniform and wore glasses over blue eyes, with a Frankenstein Monster's style scar around her neck. The last girl had short black hair, blue eyes and freckles, she wore a black turtleneck with a rolled up lab coat on, she had a fenrir tattoo on her left hand.

The blonde girl was the first to notice the intrusion, she stepped forward with a sickening grin and with an equally sickening voice she spoke "Look Monokuma! What a delight! Three new experiments in one day...and we didn't even have to hunt for them"

The next few moment happened in a blur, Togami pulled Naegi back by the shoulders and pushed him out of the room screaming "Go, Run!"

Naegi was frozen in shock, Kirigiri was in that room, who knows what happening to her...He couldn't just leave..he couldn't.

It took another scream and a push from the heir who always seemed to keep his cool for Naegi to realize what was happening. He ran like hell.

The same voice spoke once more, though it was farther away this time "Ehehehe, got you". Naegi turned around, only to see Togami being pinned down by the black haired boy, as the blonde girl smiled in a way that made Naegi want to scream.

This time the boy spoke "Upupu, a feisty one I see, don't worry! We have the perfect plan for you!"

He watched as they dragged Togami back into the room. He wanted to chase them, but he knew better.

He looked around, and found a door not far from where he stood. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. It was cold and dark, He groped around the door for a light switch, as he finally found one he flicked on the lights.

As the room came to life, he looked around. Only to be met with 14 large, ceiling to floor tubes filled with a clear liquid. In each one sat one body, the two on either side of him appeared to be male.

The one to the left was a person who looked to be about 17 years old. His legs had shark fins protruding from each calf, and 2 fins coming from each forearm. The ears were long and webbed, like a bats, and his hair was pink. Four bolts were placed above his heart, and a square of skin was sticking out in that area. Gills were in place on his neck. He looked to be some kind of human shark hybrid.

The one on the right was a male, he seemed to be about 16 years old. He had red hair, and a red goatee. His right eye seemed to be on fire, not going out even in the liquid. A crack on his cheek appeared to have something akin to lava under it, not seeping out. Both his forearms seemed to be the same condition, but also on fire.

All at once, everything crashed down around Naegi. Both of his friends dissapearing, Kirigiri's body,The three scientists, the grotesque teenagers, And the realization, the realization that he was trapped here once and for all.

The last thing he thought before everything went black, was that it was his fault, the last thing he saw, were the 16 faces, staring at him behind closed eyes.

Please review and tell me how i did, Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
